onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Laughter Style
In One Piece, many characters are known to laugh in unusual ways by either adding to the typical "haha" or using different syllables entirely. These laughter patterns are often unique to individuals and may be based on their personalities or appearances. Some of the especially weird laughs are different in translated versions; for example, Caesar's "shurororo" becomes "shuhohoho" in the English manga. It should be noted that laughing style of "Fufufufu" or "Ufufufufu" is a common Japanese laughing style used for mature women in anime and manga. In addition, the common phrase "Arara" is not a laugh, but rather the Japanese version of "Oh my, oh my, oh my". The line between "unique laugh" and "verbal tic" is easily blurred, given that some less plausible patterns are only recognizable as laughter within context. Characters with a distinctive laugh may laugh in other ways as well; for example, Monkey D. Luffy has a distinctive "shishishi" chuckle, but when something is actually funny, he uses "hahaha" or similar instead. Some characters with Devil Fruits have laughs similar to its name. For example, Edward Newgate's laugh is "Gurararara", after his Devil Fruit the Gura Gura no Mi. Laughter Style *'Arlong': Shahahaha *'Bartolomeo': Hehahaha *'Bellamy': Hahahh-haha *'Bentham': Gaaaaahhahhaha *'Bobbin': Boyoyon *'Brogy': Gabababababa *'Brook': Yohohohoho *'Brownbeard': Uohhohho *'Buggy: '''Gyahahahaha *'Buhichuck: Buhibuhibuhibuhi *Caesar Clown: Shurorororo *Caribou: Kehihihihi *Catarina Devon: Murunfuffuffu *Charlotte Brûlée: Wiwwiwwiwwi *Charlotte Linlin: Mamamamama/Hahahahaha *Charlotte Opera: Fafafa *Charlotte Perospero: Kukukuku *Charlotte Praline: Shashashasha *Chinjao: Hiyahoho *Crocodile: Kuhahaha *Dagama: Gamahahaha *Daisy: Zahahahaha *Dellinger: Kyahaha *Demaro Black: Dohaha *Diamante: Uhahahaha *Diesel: Shuppoppoppo *Donquixote Doflamingo: Fuffuffuffuffu *Dorry: Gegyagyagyagya *Dracule Mihawk: Wahhahhahha/Kukukukuku *Drug Peclo: Gugigigugi *Edward Newgate: Gurararara *Emporio Ivankov: Mmmfufufu *Enel: Yahahahaha *Foxy: Fehfehfehfeh *Franky: Uhahaha *Fukuro: Chapapapapa *Gekko Moriah: Kishishishishi *Gyaro: Ehehehe *Hamburg: Pupupupupu *Hammond: Hamohamohamo *Hajrudin: Digagagaga *Helmeppo: Hiehiehiehie *Hiluluk: Eheheheheh *Hody Jones: Jahahahaha *Hogback: Fosfosfosfosfos *Ikaros Much: Muhhihhi *Indigo: Piropiropiro *Jaguar D. Saul: Dereshishishi *Jango: Uhyahyahya *Jarl: Bojajaja *Jean Ango: Dededede *Jeet: Shihahaha/Nihihihihi *Jesus Burgess: Wiiiihahaha *Jorl: Zabababa *Kaido: Worororo *Kanjuro: Kakkakkah *Kokoro: Nagagagaga *Kureha: Heeheeheehee/Kahk Kahk Kahk/Eh eh eh eh *Lao G: Fafafafa *Machvise: Nihihihi *Macro: Mohahahaha *Marshall D. Teach: Zehahahaha *Masira: Ookeekee *Mjosgard: Susususususu *Monkey D. Garp: Bwahahahaha/Wahahahaha *Monkey D. Luffy: Shishishishi *Millions' and 'Billions: Kyahoo/Kahahahaha *Miss Father's Day: Geeerogerogerogero *Miss Valentine: Kyahahahaha *Mr. 7: Ohohohohohoh *Neptune: Ho ho ho *Nekomamushi: Goronyanya *Nezumi: Chichichi *Pica: Pikkya-pikkya-pikkyarara *Perona: Horohorohoro *Rolling Logan: Uhihihihi *Sai' : Kakakaka *'Sarkies: Pahahahaha *Satori, Hotori and Kotori: Hoh hoh hooooo *Scratchmen Apoo: Apapapapapa *Shanks: Dahahahaha *Shiki: Jihahahaha *Spandam: Wahahahaha *Streusen: Kukukuku *Tararan: A-a-a-a-a *Tom: Tahahahaha *Tony Tony Chopper: Eh eh eh/Hahahaha *Trebol: Behehehehe *Usopp: Mwahahah *Vander Decken IX: Bahohoho *Vasco Shot: Toputoputopu *Vito: Nyororo *Wadatsumi: Fugufugufugu *Wanze: Sa-sa-sa~~! *Wapol: Maaahahahaha *Yorki: Nuhahahaha *Zodia: Gagagaga Non-canon *Breed: Petototo *Brindo: Bohohoho *Byrnndi World: Barororo *Carina: Shishishi *Campacino: Huhahaha *Chameleone: Gijigijigiji *Dojaku: Konakarakara *Doran: Giiirugirugirugiru *Gairam: Gairarara *Hockera: Hohkekekeke *Kerojii, '''Keroko, Kerodeek and Keroshot: Kerokerokero *'Largo': Shikshikshik *'Mad Treasure': Jararara *'Musshuru': Mushushushu *'Naguri:' Noshishishi *'Nuru': Nurururu *'Otsu': Hohhohho *'Pato': Nukikiki *'Sebastian': Shishishi *'Shuzo': Brararara *'Tanaka': Surururu Site Navigation fr:Styles de rire Category:Articles Without an Infobox Category:Articles Without an Infobox Image Category:Trivia Pages Category:Lists